A Fool's Paradise
by Loquacious Lotus Blossom
Summary: Harry wakes up to take a shower, but things never turn out as expected for The Boy Who Lived.


Harry woke up with a generally relaxed feeling in his body. He was pretty sure he'd just had a dream about Ginny Weasley. He didn't remember all the details, but she had been the star of his dreams for several weeks now. As he slowly became aware of his body, he felt the wet, stickiness in his pyjamas and sighed. Peeking through the velvet hangings around his bed, he saw that it was still dark outside.

_Thank goodness, I can get cleaned up with anyone knowing what happened, especially Ron_, he thought. Harry was profoundly thankful and relieved that Ron hadn't learned Legilimency. Harry did not want to share his thoughts and dreams of Ginny with her brother.

He gingerly rolled out of bed, trying not to get the mess anywhere else, grabbed his glasses and gathered clean clothes, a towel and his toiletries and headed off for a shower. In the boys' bathroom, Harry stripped off his clothes and tossed them in the laundry. _The poor house-elves who have to deal with all of the laundry, _he mused. He looked down at his cock which was already semi-aroused.

"Sorry," he said looking down and taking his penis in his hand. "We'll have some time in the shower to take care of you properly." He said to little Harry, gently stroking it to become fully hard. Sighing for the tenth time that morning, he turned on the water as hot as he could stand.

Just as Harry was about to step into the shower, he heard the door to the bathroom open and froze. He wasn't expecting anyone to be coming in. _Oh no, someone will see me getting ready to wank. Perfect. This morning just keeps getting better. _He saw just a glimpse of red hair. _Shite. It's Ron. He knows about my dreams. How did he find out? _

Then he heard her sweet, shy voice. "Morning, Harry."

It was Ginny. _What is Ginny doing in the boys' bathroom?_ Not really sure what to do he awkwardly tried to cover his naughty bits from Ginny's eyes. To his supreme embarrassment, his penis rose up even higher in response to seeing her. His cheeks flamed. His hands were not enough to truly provide any cover from her view.

"G-Ginny? What are you doing in here?" His voice was far more high-pitched than he would have preferred. He finally took a moment to really look at her. She was beautiful. Her flaming hair was loose down her back. She was wearing a dressing gown and carrying a towel and toiletries. Her brown eyes sparkled as they looked him up and down. A smirk curved her lips.

"I came to shower, silly," she replied.

"Huh? This is the _boys' _bathroom. You need to get out of here before you get caught! What will Ron do if he finds you here with me? Like this!" Harry was nearly in a panic at the thought of being caught. Nude. In the boys' bathroom. With Ginny.

Ginny walked toward the bench where Harry had set down his things. She ducked her head, but threw Harry some shy glances. She was within arm's reach of him and placed her items next to his and proceeded to bashfully remove her dressing gown, dipping her head but continuing to sneaking glimpses at him. Harry was dumbfounded by her actions. _She was starkers! _He didn't know what to do and just stared at her naked form. He knew that he should stop ogling her, but he couldn't look away. His gaze danced from her perky breasts, topped with rosy nipples to her flat stomach down to her shapely legs, creamy skin with a smattering of freckles. _She has freckles everywhere._

"Like what you see, Harry?" she teased.

"Umm. Erm. Uh, ye-yeah. Of course. You're beautiful. I couldn't imagine anyone else as beautiful as you," he stated sincerely.

_What is going on? _His brain screamed. _This is impossible. How should he handle this situation? _He knew what he wanted to do which was to grab Ginny and kiss her. And then if she didn't punch him, explore her entire body with his hands. His mouth. He wanted _everything._

"I like what I see too." She looked him up and down. "Will you move your hands, so I can look my fill too?" She reached her hands forward to move his hands off of his member. Harry's face turned beet red, blushing harder than he ever had before. He looked down at his cock which was now pointed straight out. "Mmmm. Wow, Harry. That's... Just wow." Because of the awe he heard in her voice, Harry dared a look at her face. He saw her staring intently at his manhood with her lips slightly parted and her tongue poking out. "Maybe we should shower?" she suggested sweetly. She reached for his glasses and placed them on the bench with their other things.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "Let's take a shower."

Ginny guided Harry into the hot spray of the shower. The water hit him in the back as he gazed at Ginny's body. He tentatively reached out to touch her breasts. They were so soft in his hands. He gently squeezed and caressed them. Pushing them together. Lightly pinching her nipples. He heard Ginny give a slow exhale.

"Oh, Harry. That feels nice."

Harry continued to caress Ginny's body up and down. Her stomach. Her bum. Her legs. Then his hands arrived at the apex of her thighs. Water was streaming down his face blurring his vision a bit. But even without his glasses, he could still see her and her expression of intense concentration.

"Ginny? May I?" He asked glancing down to where his hand lightly brushed her curls.

"Mmm-hmmm. I think I'd like that." She smiled.

Harry dipped his fingers inside of her folds, carefully exploring her body.

"Mmmm. Yes, Harry! Please keep going," she groaned.

Seeing that he was getting a reaction from her, Harry continued his exploration. Gently swirling as he went. Ginny moaned. Becoming more bold, Harry slipped a finger deeper into her vagina. She continued mewling until he hit one specific spot

"Ohhhh, _yes_, Harry. Uh, right _there_."

He continued to move his fingers inside her. At the same time, she reached her hand down and began to rub her clit. Harry looked at her a little confused why she needed to touch herself when his hand was inside of her.

"Ginny?"

"Just keep going!" Ginny yelled. She increased the pressure and speed on her clit while Harry accelerated the tempo of his fingers inside of her. A few seconds later, she closed her eyes, threw her head back and screamed her release. "_Yessssss. _Uhhh. Uhhhh. Mmmmm." Harry felt her inner muscles clench around his fingers and felt her breath on his cheek.

He looked at her face. He'd never seen anyone look like that before. It was like sheer happiness. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"Harry, that was…well, I'm not even sure how to describe it because it was indescribably amazing. Can I do something to you as well?"

_Yes, _he thought fervently. But now that all of his dreams were coming true he didn't want to scare her away. "Ummm. Is that something you'd be willing to do?"

"Oh, why would you think that? I mean what you just did for me was, well, you know." She ducked her head and blushed. "I want you to feel the same way." She reached down and stroked his shaft delicately.

"Uhhhhh. That's so much better than when I do it myself." Realizing what he just said, his eyes widened in embarrassment and he looked her in the face.

She had a smug grin on her face. "Don't worry. With all of my older brothers I have heard a thing or two over the years."

"Ugh. Why did you have to remind me of them?" Harry suddenly felt a renewed sense of anxiety that they were going to get caught. His eyes darted around the bathroom as though Ginny's brothers were going to materialize at any second.

"Don't worry. It's just us in here." She grasped his member tighter in her hand and began stroking it with more force. Then she added her other hand. Up and down in a rhythmic tempo. Involuntarily, Harry started to thrust into her hands.

"Oh, Ginny. Yes. _Yes_, that feels soooo good." He closed his eyes and knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Just as that thought came into his mind, Ginny stopped her caresses. Harry was dazed and his brain couldn't quite focus on what was happening other that the delicious sensations from Ginny's hands had stopped. He opened his eyes to see Ginny on her knees in front of him. The shower water was still pelting his back and some was reaching Ginny making her hair more of an auburn shade with tendrils sticking to her forehead and cheeks. She was staring intently at his member before looking up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment. He put his hands in her hair. No words were spoken. Ginny opened her mouth to softly take his tip between her lips while maintaining eye contact. He moaned.

The next thing he knew the bathroom door slammed open and in came a small army of red-headed men.

"Ahhhhhh!" Harry shrieked and jumped away from Ginny's mouth. He looked wildly from Bill to Charlie to the twins to Percy and finally to Ron. "Ummm. We were just taking a shower!" he said with his hands up in the air in surrender. At which point he realized that both of them were completely starkers and Ginny was still on her knees.

"Yeah, mate. We can see that, but what the _fuck_ are you doing with Ginny? In the _boys'_ bathroom?" Bill asked. "Put some clothes on you two."

"Bill! I'm old enough to make my own choices! You can't control who date or if I want to give a bloke a blow job!" shouted Ginny.

"I don't care! Just put some clothes on before Mum and Dad get here."

Horrified at the thought of Mr and Mrs Weasley seeing them in their current state, Harry and Ginny quickly grabbed towels while her brothers looked down awkwardly, clearly not wanting to see their baby sister and the bloke she was about to give a blow job to.

Once they were wrapped in towels with their important bits covered and Harry had shoved his glasses back on his face, Ron said, "Harry, how could you? You're my best mate? How could you do this with my _sister_?"

Harry knew he had no clue what to say. There was no good excuse as to why he was there with Ginny. He was a horny teenager who couldn't resist his hormones. To his horror, his erection came back full force and tented his towel.

"Harry, you better take care of that before Mum and Dad show up," whispered Fred gesturing to his erection.

"What?!" he squealed.

"Yeah, you know. A little rub and tug. A quick wank," Fred replied.

And before he knew what was happening, Harry found his hand opening his towel and stroking his own penis and his glasses were fogging up. Harry was humiliated wanking with all of the Weasley children watching, but somehow he knew that he just had to make himself come. With his bumbling, uncoordinated fingers he started to jerk himself off.

Within a few moments, Harry jolted awake and realized he was in his bed in the dorm. The velvet hangings were closed but a tiny sliver of light was shining through. His heart was thudding in his chest, in part from the orgasm and in part from his panic-inducing dream of being caught with Ginny. It took him several minutes to calm down to a reasonable level before he flopped back into the bed. He felt the familiar stickiness in his pyjama bottoms and sighed.

He carefully rolled out of bed and grimaced. It was time to take a shower. He couldn't imagine this one would be as pleasant as his dream, but also probably not as alarming either.

"Morning, Harry," Ron chirped.

"How are you up so early?" Harry groused, grabbing his glasses and bathroom items.

"Early? Breakfast starts in 10 minutes. I'm hungry. So hurry up with your shower, will ya mate?"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry was reminded that he was _devoutly_ grateful that Ron had never learned Legilimency.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note: This is my first fic. I am a bit nervous about it. I need to give a special thanks to my ladies for helping me to name my fears so that I could say, "Fuck you [fear]! You don't own me," and post this anyway despite my fears. To my buddy Gin for his SPAG corrections (hahahaha!). And to my other male friends who have wanted to discuss their blow job dreams to me. Here you go._


End file.
